therebelionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of Vampire Sorceress
''' PART 1' Crimson Red The air was cold, colder than what it was suppose to be in December. The slight breeze coming from the north didn't help matters much. However, I hardly felt the change. To me, it was nothing, but for anybody who was not like me, they would surely freeze to their death. The leaves trembled on their branches, and the moon shone high in the sky. Ah, the moon, such a beautiful sight to behold, it's silver rays gently kissing the Earth like a mother would do to a child. I wished to enjoy the view just a bit longer, but the sound of approaching footsteps told me that trouble was coming my way. With a gentle, but irritated sigh, I turned around slowly so that I could face the oncoming ensemble. There seemed to be at least twenty-five people, and all were men. Their breath quick and shallow due to the cold night air. Each man held a weapon on their person, I could smell the gun powder that was loaded into their weapons. Their intentions clear, as I heard the voice of the leader addressing his silly little band. "She is not to be taken lightly. She is a killer, one that must be taken care of immediately," he whispered. Patiently, I waited. They were a few yards away, but time for me passed so slowly. Then, at last, they emerged from the shadows of the trees. "Good evening, gentlemen," I calmly said. "It's a beautiful night to go for a stroll, or if you prefer, to hunt." The men halted, afraid to come forward and also shocked from my appearance. I was slender, but had a few muscles, my hair was long and smooth, some say it resembled the color of a raven's feather, my dark blue eyes were enchanting, yet threatening, and my clothing was simply black and red. "Do not act innocent, you filthy creature. I know what you are, and what you will do," the leader said. I give him a look of confusion, but inside, I am intrigued. "Is that any way to talk to a lady? Surely, you were not raised in the wild. But, what do you mean by, 'I know what you are'?" The leader glared at me, then spoke slowly, as if trying to keep his fear hidden. "You are a killer, a monster. That is what I mean." I couldn't help but chuckle. How foolish this weaker being was. He had a sense of what I was, and yet he still knew nothing. He dared to challenge me and try to kill me? Pathetic. With a sly grin across my face, I slowly stepped forward. All of the men, except for their leader, staggered back. Suddenly, I vanished, or at least to them I vanished. In fact, I had just jumped, but my movement was so quick, they never saw it. I landed behind the trembling men silently. It took them a few seconds to realize where I was, and when they did, they shouted with petrified fear. One man actually shot me. It didn't hurt. I just healed and made the bullet appear in my hand. "You shot me," I calmly said. "Now you will surely die. I'll make sure your death will be a painful one." With that, I looked him in the eyes, and he let out a death scream. His insides were slowly burning. He clawed at his skin, but that would not save him. His screams pierced the night like a siren. The men stared in horror as the man died. When he fell to the ground, his body turned to ashes and was scattered with the wind. "A witch! A demon! A monster!" they whispered amongst themselves. They all pointed their guns at me, it was as if the first man wasn't bad enough. I planned to kill them all anyway, since I was restless and had nothing to drink in days. With quick movements, I broke their necks, but left the leader alive. He backed away from me, trembling. "What... What are you?!" he screamed. I chuckled as I held his hands behind his back. "You'll see," I whispered in his ear. I bit him slowly, but my instincts took over. I drank ravenously, thirsty for more. He screamed his own death scream as I emptied his body. Soon, there was nothing left, and I was forced to stop. Luckily, I still had some fresh game. Dropping his body, I went to drain his dead companions. Crimson red. The color that flooded my world. The color I so desired. The color of blood. This is a life of a vampire. It is my life. 'PART 2' A Battle with Darkness A friend of mine from long ago had told me something that didn't make much sense. However, I now understand. She had told me that a balance must be kept. A balance between good and evil, light and darkness. The reason is that if one is stronger than the other, chaos would ensue and engulf the world. Everyone plays an important role in this balance. I, Vampire Sorceress, am in the middle. Good and evil battle for my heart and soul, and so far I have kept a balance in myself. There are times when it becomes to much, and the darkness swallows me whole. It's a strange feeling. It feels as if I'm drowning in a pool of black tar, but I do not die or weaken. Instead, I get stronger. Twenty years ago is a good example... Or even now... The silver moon gleamed and reached down with its light to caress the Earth's rugged terrain and swaying oceans. The stars flickered like fireflies that were cursed to stay in the night sky forever. I stood on top of a watchtower in Fort Charles, overlooking the sea. It was a majestic view, practically fit for a king since the sea sparkled like diamonds under the silver moon. However, I was not here to enjoy the scenery. I was on a mission to save a friend from hanging. It was to happen the moment before dawn came. Should be happening right about now, I thought. Just as I expected, Navy guards were escorting a man with short black hair and ragged clothing to the hangman's noose. I launched myself into the air and landed in the shadows quietly. One man was reading the charges as another was placing the rope around my friend's neck. I sensed his fear, and saw it in his eyes as well. His breathing was rapid like a person who had trained for hours without a break. All they needed to do now, was pull the lever and watch my friend die. I took out my dagger, which glinted in the moonlight, at the moment the lever was pulled. Then, I threw the dagger at the rope, cutting it, and making him fall on the ground with a thud. The group guards yelled out. "Intruder! There is an intruder!" A bell screamed throughout the fort, waking any slumbering man in their barracks. Soon, a thousand soldiers crowded the area. I never expected there to be this many men here. Crack! A bayonet was just fired. Searing pain shot down my right arm, and my snow white shirt soon turned crimson red with my blood. Anger boiled and steamed inside me. My vision went fuzzy, then cleared in a matter of seconds. The mark of Roger had appeared on my right hand, and an eerie green fog engulfed everything around me. The wound from the bullet was gone. All I felt was pure hatred, a feeling that I felt the need to kill. I didn't care who had to pay their lives, I just wanted the see their fear and suffering. Green lightning came out of the sky, barbecuing half of the Navy guards in an instant. Their bodies smoked and charred, making the air smell of death. Others combusted in black flames or turned to ash and were blown away by the wind to different parts of the world. I wasn't even using my full powers. I could end them all, make them suffer more... It felt so tempting, and I was going to, until a hand gripped my shoulder. The touch felt alien, however it was familiar. Turning, I stood face to face with my friend. "Stop," he pleaded. I threw him off, through a five foot thick stone wall. He came out of the wall unharmed, and holding a sword. I drew my own blade. With steady steps, we charged at each other. Ready to kill... Dark, brooding clouds crept closer, the wind howled wildly, thunder shook the ground, and lightning exploded as a storm bore down on Fort Charles. Our swords clashed, sending tiny sparks of fire around us. My friend and I attacked each other with everything we had. There was no hesitation from either side. To us, it was a fight to the death, but if others were watching, they would see a dance elegance, beauty, and grace. Our movements might have been as beautiful as a red rose, but even roses have their illusions. Soon, rain drenched us, making our clothes stick to ourselves like glue. "Stop now! Snap out of it!" my friend gasped. I grinned. ''As he gets tired, I get stronger. How pathetic. I'll end this whelp soon, I thought to myself. Lightning hit my friend. I grinned. Why have powers if you don't use them to their full advantage? Out of no where, a scream of agony pierced my ears. I expected my opponent to be on his knees, begging for mercy, or crying from the pain, but there he stood, like a statue, tall and confident. Instead of one sword, he held two. One of them belonged to me. For a second I was puzzled until I felt a burning sensation in my torso. Looking down, I realized who the scream came from. My clothes were now stained in crimson red, and the ground was painted with the same deathly hue. My body was boiling like lava. The pain was to intense for me to endure. I felt to my knees, unable to stand any longer. "Please, stop this..." my friend pleaded. "You will pay. I'll kill you!" I yelled. My eyes rolled back into their sockets as I crumpled to the ground. Blackness consumed me, and I could no longer see. 'PART 3' Beyond the Gates of Death What happens after you die? I know exactly what happens. You're probably thinking that a vampire can't die or that if I did, how could I tell you and be alive to tell it? Well then, I'll quench your curiosity. I've died on several occasions, but I only remember one of them clearly, like a well cut diamond. The night was cold, and the air smelled like death. Ravens flew overhead, crying out to whatever was left on the land. Skeletons and blood covered this particular island. Nothing was alive, except for a man called Ned who was in fact crazy. This was the handiwork of my father, Jolly Roger. It had been a few years since his invasion, but nobody was aware of the island until it suddenly appeared, shrouded in thick black fog. The island was and still is called Raven's Cove. I continued walking, my boots snapping old bones like twigs. I didn't mind at all. I was use to dead bodies, so this was no big deal. Using the key I had acquired from some ghostly inhabitants that resided in Raven's, I took the elevator to a higher cliff, which then led to a bridge, and finally an abandoned ship inside a closed waterway. "You guys there?" I called down. It was pretty quiet, with just the waves slapping against the hull of the ship and the ravens crying from overhead. "We're here, Vampire!" a females voice responded. Smirking, I launched myself over the edge. Almost as silent as a mouse, I landed gracefully on the deck of El Patron's ship. "You trying to give me a heart attack, Vampire?" my female friend questioned. "No, Mermaid. Relax, I can't die that easily," I said calmly. I leaned against the railing of the ship, and opened a portal in front of me. "Come on out, Jack," I called into the swirling black and green mist. Footsteps thudded across the wooden floorboards, and a man emerged from the portal I had created. Without warning, a gunshot echoed and pain spread throughout my side, then another gunshot, and my arm burned with the same pain. I was paralyzed. Another shot rang out, and a scream pierced the night. A scream that belonged to me. I had never felt pain like this before. It kept burning, and gnawing at my body like a plague that would not end. It seemed like eternal suffering. Mermaid tried to rush to my aid, but I knew she too would be in danger. "No," I gasped, weak from the torment the wounds were inflicting upon me. She seemed to grasp what I had said, but her eyes were filled with concern. The man smirked, and turned his weapon toward Mermaid. I had to move quickly, or else my best friend might be killed. Time slowed down as I witnessed him slowly pull the trigger. I'm not sure how I got in front of the bullet so quickly, or even how I was able to force myself to move, but I did. The crimson color now covered my shirt and the floorboards from where I was standing. With all of the strength I had left, I ended the man so that he could harm no other. I was weak, and was losing to much blood. My body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. I felt so cold.... so heavy... I couldn't move... Blackness consumed my vision, and the last thing I saw was Mermaid's desperate attempts to try to save my life... Startled, I woke up, or so I thought. Around me were spirits crying in agony, buildings made of pure white bones, and rivers black as tar. Is this what lies beyond death? I thought. I stood up, and walked the path ahead of me. I felt nothing, no emotions, no pain, it was as if my senses had died themselves. I needed to get back somehow, but I wasn't sure if I could. "Looks like I finally have you," a whisper echoed through my head. The voice sent shivers down my spine and made me want to wish I was never born. It felt like razor sharp daggers were being plunged into my very being, threatening to rip me to shreds. Death, I thought. "Aren't you the quick one, even in death," the whisper hissed. "You won't be able to keep me," I replied. The voice chuckled, sending more shivers throughout my body. "We shall see, now won't we?" mocked the hissing whisper as it faded from my mind. It felt like years, but time was not certain in the realm of the dead. The longer I seemed to stay, the more I started to forget who I was. Who was I? Where am I? Why am I here? Those were all the questions that I had asked myself in that miserable pit of darkness and despair. It seemed strange, but as time seemed to drag on, I felt like I was beginning to get stronger. Soon, I could connect with the living world, and see what was going on. I could not, however, see where my body was or my friends. In due time, I began to regain my senses. I had been meditating, if that is what you wish to call it, on what my life was like. I started to remember my friends, and of my adventures. I felt myself fading, slowly, like drowning in quicksand. Within no time, I was back in the living world, in my own body, back at Raven's Cove. I sat up. I noticed Mermaid near me, a look of shock on her face, as if she was seeing a ghost, which could be accurate since I had died. "Hey," I said calmly. "You're alive..." she said. "Yeah. How long was I dead?" "A few minutes," Mermaid answered. With a sigh, I stood, and walked toward the mines, leaving El Patron's ship behind me. "Wait, how did you get back, and are you okay?" she asked. I didn't look at her, I just stood motionless. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. "I'm fine," I replied, but it wasn't the truth. Inside, I felt cold, heartless. The evil that was in me had grown stronger than ever. I had made the darkness within my heart to grow stronger, and there was no way to stop it from growing, and eating away at what good was left in my heart... Category:Tall Tales Category:Fan Stories